


Camping Trip

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [14]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: The Avengers take a break from the spotlight.





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Log Cabins and Camping Trips"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

One of the bigger downsides of being a hero in the 21st century was the hounding from the press. They were celebrity status. Everyone felt like they owned a piece of you and the media companies fed into that. You couldn’t go to a coffee show without a camera being shoved into your face. Getting questions shouted at you from ‘what is your regular order?’ and ‘Would you recommend this coffee shop over the others?’ to ‘who are you backing in the recent elections?’… Heaven forbid you go there with a friend.

It was hard to just live your life. To be you.

He couldn’t agree fast enough when Tony suggested a team holiday somewhere remote and isolated; they all needed a break. He imagined that what Tony had in mind was more ‘one of his private islands’ rather ‘a log cabin deep in the woods somewhere’… partially with how he kept making references to horror films.

Clint was the one to suggest Camping actually and Thor was quick to agree with him. Nat pointed out that if they were to go camping, they had to pick a remote place if to avoid attention. Tony managed to find the perfect place though.

The flames danced steadily, casting shadows along the walls of the cabin. The warmth filling the room. 

Clint was playing the guitar and egging everyone on to join him in singing some campfire songs.

Steve didn’t know the words but the tune was pleasant and upbeat. He smiled as he looked around the cabin as his team laughed and sang. The pressure and worries lifted from all of their shoulders, just for weekend.


End file.
